The present disclosure generally relates to electronic displays, and specifically relates to a head-mounted compound display including a high resolution inset.
Conventional displays present images at a constant resolution. In contrast, resolution varies across a retina of a human eye. Though the eye receives data from a field of about 200 degrees, the acuity over most of that range is poor. In fact, the light must fall on the fovea to allow perception of high resolution images, and that limits the acute visual angle to about 15 degrees. In head-mounted displays, at any given time, only a small portion of the light emitted from the display is actually imaged onto the fovea. The remaining light that is imaged onto the retina is detected by other areas outside the fovea that are not capable of perceiving the high resolution in the emitted image light. Accordingly, some of the resources (e.g., power, memory, processing time, etc.) that went into generating the high resolution image being viewed by the user is wasted as the user is not able to perceive the portion of the image light imaged outside the fovea at its full resolution.